


Tsuzuru Adventure!

by Uriuriri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri
Summary: Our beloved scriptwriter forgot his idea and then suddenly sleepingーーーbut when he open his eyes, he's in the world that he created himself. He's in RomiJuli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. 1. Debut Play

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is my first fanfic! Sorry for my bad grammar... English is not my native language, I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar. If you find any typos, just tell me!

"HOAAMM"

A big yawn came from the one and only greatest scriptwriter in Mankai Company. In the middle of the night, at 00:32, He suddenly get new ideas and start to type it but then--

  
  
"What was it again??"

  
  
Writer block. He forgot his ideas and now he just looking blankly at his laptop.

"...Tsuzuru. Go to sleep..." His dark hair roommate suddenly speak and make him starled.

"Masumi!? Since whenー"

"ーshut up. Just go to sleep. I don't want to hear your complain about your sore arms because you're sleeping in front of laptop again... It's annoy me."

Well, it's Masumi way to show how he care for Tsuzuru.

"I'll finish this quickly, you don't need to worry"

"...whatever."

In a jiff, Masumi suddenly sleeping when he close his eyes. Tsuzuru continue his works (remembering what his ideas again.)

While trying to remember, he saw some of his previous script. The four of debut script. RomiJuli, Oasis, Picaresque and then the Angel. He smiles, remembering that time...

"We've come at this far..." He said while clossing his eyes, still imagining the first time he know every member of Mankai Company.

The first is RomiJuli, Sakuya as the Romeo, Masumi as Julius-the male version of Juliet, and Tzusuru himself playing asー

"Mercutio? You okay?"

He quickly open his eyes when he heard someone said 'Mercutio'. In front of him, there's Sakuya wearing Romeo's clothes.

"Sakuya...? Why you wearing the RomiJuli costume?"

"Sakuya? who's that? Are you okay Mercutio?"

"E-eh??"

Tsuzuru realize, his surrounding is also change. He's not in his room but in front of the antique shop. When he saw his shadow in the antique shop's window, he realize he's also wearing Mercutio's.

"...since when?? Don't tell me I'm..."

It need a while to make him realize he's in RomiJuli world.

"Seriously, Mercutio? Are you okay? You look like you're thinking about somethingー"

"N-No need to worry SakuーI-I mean, Romeo!"

"Haa... You said you'll go to the antique shop but then you're just standing in front of it."

"A-ah, yes! I'll enter the antique shop now!"

"Okay, I'll go to the flower shop! See ya!" And with his cheerfull, Romeo (Sakuya) left Mercutio (Tsuzuru).

_"Flower shop huh... It's the place when he meet Julius."_

Tsuzuru shakes his head and enter the antique shop, but when he enter the place suddenly--

"I shall tell you a story--"

"YUKI!?"

Yuki in his Scheherazade costumes. Tsuzuru realize the place is changging again and his clothes is also change. Now, he's wearing arabian kind of clothes.

_"First RomiJuli world, and now the Water Me world..."_

"Oh my, new face. Are you a traveller that came here to hear my stories? My, I never know that I'm this famous." Scheherazade (Yuki) said while looking at him.

"A-ah... Yes! I heard that you tell people some Amazing stories--"

"--SCEHEHERAZADE!!"

A familiar sound came, Tsuzuru look behind him, there's Tenma standing in front of him using his Alibaba costume.

"Ooh, this new guy want to hear your stories too?" Ask Alibaba (Tenma) to Scheherazade (Yuki.)

"Of course, hack! You're in the way! Shoo!"

"Who the heck you call HACK?!! Okay, I'll go after you tell me something!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Tell me, Scheherazade! Where is this oasis located at!?"

_"This is... The first time when Alibaba started his journey in 'Water Me!'..."_

"Then, I shall tell you the story. Once upon a time, in a faraway landー"

"The introduction is taking too long! Explain it in three words!"

"Aladdin, a magic lamp, the genie."

"I'm going!" Said Alibaba (Tenma) while going off. Scheherazade (Yuki) just huff while cross her (his) arms.

"That guy, he never listen properly to what I said..." And the Scheherazade looking to Tsuzuru who standing there. "oh, you're still here! Sorry, I almost forgot about you."

"N-nah it's okay..."

"You want to hear my stories, right? Then I shall tell you a story. Take a seat."

Tsuzuru just nod and take a seat in front of Scheherazade. But Tsuzuru feeling kinda uncomfortable sitting in front of this Scheherazade. In the real life, it's Yuki, the boy who play as Scheherazade but in this world... Is this Scheherazade is really a girl...?

"...what a face you make..." Said Scheherazade.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"...looks like you came here not to hear my story but you're looking for 'a way', am I right?"

Tsuzuru just got silent. He didn't nod nor shake his head. Scheherazade sigh and then pointed to a door behind her.

"Open that door, you may find something you need."

Tsuzuru nod and open that door. When he open it, there's a bright light that make he closes his eyes. 

"T-too bright!!"

He still close his eyes and then he heard--

"Hey, you okay?"

Another familiar voice. Tsuzuru open his eyes and suddenly saw Banri in his Luciano costumes. And when he look around, he's in a bar and now he use bartender clothes.

_"...I'm in Picaresque world..."_

"You okay, buddy? You suddenly got silent!" Said Luciano (Banri) while drinking his liquor.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Nah, don't said 'sorry' to me! I heard from your boss that you're new and you need money for your fam, so take it easy... You kinda similar to him."

_"To him? He must be saying about Lansky (Juza)!"_

"Anyway, me and that guy will looking for a job. We need money for his brother."

_"It's the ending of Picaresque when Luciano and Lansky (goes to journey together to earn some money for Benjamin (Taichi)!"_

"U-um... I wish you luck!" Said Tsuzuru to Luciano (Banri).

"Heh, thank you."

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN??" Said someone behind the door, Tsuzuru dan Luciano (Banri) looks at each other.

"Your boss calling you, better go before he decide to fire you." Said Luciano while smiriking.

Tsuzuru just smile and open the kitchen door but then when he open the door, his surrounding change. 

There's no kitchen, but then he's in the place that he saw so calming, so white and He also wear some clothes that it's hard to describe yet it's a comfortable clothー

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MICHAEL!?"

...looks like it's not that calm. Looking at the source of the sound, Tsuzuru saw Tsumugi in Michael costume and Tasuku in Raphael costume.

_"Wait what, this place is heaven!? Wait, wait, this heaven is the Winter Troupe debut play world or... I'm not dead, right...?"_

“Raphael, you’re worried about me, aren’t you?” said Michael (Tsumugi)

“Falling in love with a human will only bring you misfortune. I know that well.”

“That’s fine with me. Even if it makes me miserable, I want to make her happy.”

_"Ah, it's the start of this story..."_

"Eh... That angel there... Is that the new angel that Father said to us?" Said Michael (Tsumugi) that pointed to Tsuzuru. Raphael (Tasuku) suddenly looking at Tsuzuru.

"Ah yes, he's the new angel. Actually it's Uriel's job to teach a new angel but I don't see him anywhere." Said Raphael (Tasuku).

_"Uriel? Hisoka-san?"_

"Anyway, welcome newcomer!" Said Michael (Tsumugi) and offer him a handshakes, but before Tsuzuru take his hand, Raphael (Tasuku) suddenly stop him.

"Don get near him, Michael have a bad habit when he's in a good mood. He'll suddenly open his wings and then he'll spin around. Just be carefull with his wings."

_"Wait what...? I didn't write that kind of personality to Michael!"_

"Okay." Tsuzuru said in agreement even though he confused.

"Raphael, I can hear you! But I'm really in good mood! I want to meet that girlー" just like as Raphael (Tasuku) said, Michael suddenly open his wings and then spin around.

"Michael, stop spinnng around!" Said Raphael (Tasuku) and thenー

"ーAck!!"

Michael(Tsumugi)'s wings suddenly hit Tsuzuru's face. And who know that wings is really hard and can make people (angel) unconsciousness in an instant!? 

"I'm sorryー"

Right before Michael and Raphael can catch Tsuzuru, well, the bad luck is, Tsuzuru fall to the portal of human world.

"..." The two angel frost while seeing Tsuzuru fall.

"...I think I'll go find this angel before Uriel (Hisoka) or Metatron (Homare) ask us."

。

While in his unconsciousness, he suddenly open his eyes when he realize he's falling and gonna hit the ground of the Human World.

"WAIT WHATー"

He close his eyes, ready to accept the ground but thenー

ーHe fall on the fluffy thing. 

"Fluffy...?"

He slowly open his eyes and thenー

"Tsuzuru! He's wake up!"

"Really!?"

Izumi and the four leader, also Citron and Masumi suddenly gather around him. And that was he realize, he's on the Sofa in the Lounge.

"Eh...? Director and everyone...? Why...?"

"Masumi said that you're not waking up." Said Izumi.

"You're always waking up on the same time when you're tired working on the script but you're not waking up at all. That's why I call Director and the others that are in the dorm." Said Masumi.

"Ah I see..."

"Oh, Tsuzuru, I want to kiss you before! It's a kiss that can make you wake up from the evil witch curse!" Said Citron

"It's not a fairytail! Lucky thing I wake up before Citron kiss me!"

"Ah, I'll make you chamomile tea!" Said Tsumugi and going to the kitchen.

"Thank youーeh? Why there's the previous script on my chest?" Ask Tsuzuru when he realize there's four script on his chest and it's their debut play stories.

"You keep calling Romeo, Alibaba, Luciano and Michael while sleeping, that's why we put it on your chest." Said Izumi

"Man, what kind of dream you saw huh?" Ask Banri

"Oh, lewd drim!" Said Citron

"Pervert." Said Masumi.

"Wait what... Tsuzuru-san, you really...?" Ask Tenma while he's close Sakuya's ear (Protect Sakuya from the evil words)

"Far from lewd! Also, it's dream not drim!"

"Ahahah, they're just joking around, Tsuzuru-kun!" Said Director 

Tsuzuru smiles when he saw his surrounding. Yes, he did ever wonder how it feels to be inside the world he make but real life is much better.

Until he feels something off... Maybe what kind of dream he'll saw next?


	2. Second Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ sorry for my bad grammars...

"is this thing still working??"

"...no... Chikage, test it to my body..."

"Sure."

Chikage suddenly jabs the StunGun to Hisoka's shoulder. Nothing happen.

"It's tickles..." Said Hisoka, uninterested.

"As I thought."

Weekend. This morning, Hisoka and Chikage found their old Stun Gun and they tried to hide it. It'll be kind of dangerous if the youngster play it if that thing still working.

"We don't need to worry." Said Chikage as he place the StunGun on the table.

"Wait, Chikage... Maybe it's our body that can handle this thing... We have strong body compire to anyone in this dorm... Try it to someone who has the weak body."

"You want me to kill someone?"

"...just test it. It'll be dangerous it this thing still working... Imagine Taichi died because he play this old StunGun is not funny... Beside, you can control this StunGun power. You just have to make someone lose consciousness..."

"I guess you right..." Said Chikage "Let's go, looking for a target."

Chikage and Hisoka walk around the dorm, looking for a target but there's no one in the dorm... They even not saw Isuke or Kamekichi.

"Oh, Hisoka-san, Chikage-san!" Said Tsuzuru, sitting on the sofa in the lounge, looking at their previous scripts.

"Tsuzuru? Why you here--wait, why there's no one in the dorm?" Ask Chikage.

"Omi and Sakyo goes to Zen's Restaurant, Juza and Banri goes to Yuzo's workshop. Most of the youngster goes with Director to the mall, and I don't know the rest." Said Tsuzuru.

"...why you looking at our previous script...?" Ask Hisoka

"Ah, we want to held the RE-Run play, I want to change the story a bit."

Hisoka nod and then looking at Chikage. They looking at each other and nod. With a sigh, Chikage get closer to Tsuzuru.

"Tsuzuru, I want to test something." Said Chikage.

"What is itーAAAACCKKK!!!!" Tsuzuru scream when Chikage place the Stungun on his shoulder.

And after that, Tsuzuru faint.

"...I told you, our body is stronger..." Said Hisoka.

"Guess, I'll hide this thing"

°

Tsuzuru slowly open his eyes. He feels a slight pain at his back and shoulder. He also feels some headache.

"I-It's hurt... Eh? Where Am I?"

Tsuzuru looking around surrounding. He's not in the Lounge anymore but he's in... Some kind of weird forest...

"You!! Help me to get back to my world!!"

"M-MASUMI!?"

In front of him, Masumi hold his shoulder and he seems mad. Not only that, he wear their second play Costume, Boy-Alice's Costume. When Tsuzuru touch his own head, he realize he have rabbit ear.

_'...Boy-Alice in Wonderland world...'_

"Who the heck is Masumi, you white rabbit?? It's your fault and you need to bring me back to my own world!" Said Boy-Alice (Masumi)

"Oya, don't be like that to the White Rabbit, Alice." Said the person behind him.

'Itaru-san! Ah yes, he's the Mad Hatter!'

"Profesor! I want to wake up from this dream through your tea!" Said Alice (Masumi). Mad Hatter (Itaru) just smile and looking around his surrounding.

"Say, do you guys know anything about that if he drinks my tea, he’ll be able to awaken? I’ve never heard of that. Right, you all?"

"Who are you talking to? You're not even look at me nor this white rabbit!"

"Is that so?"

"Won’t you know just by looking? The only people here are me and you, and this white rabbit!"

"Humph, the only things you can see and understand are the things which can only be seen. But wouldn’t that just be really serious of you to be doing so?"

_'ah, it's the middle of the story'_

"Ahh, my head hurts! Give me the tea!" Said Alice (Masumi). Mad Hatter (Itaru) just sigh and pour the tea.

"White Rabbit, you can have some. March hare said he's not into this tea."

"T-thank you!" Said Tsuzuru and sip the tea. But after he sip the tea, he feels so dizzy and sleepy.

"W-what... Why I'm... Feels so..." Said Tsuzuru, he feels so dizzy and ready to fall down.

"Hey, wakes up!"

Tsuzuru open his eyes and there's Kazunari in front of him.

"Kazunari-san...?"

"Who's that? Anyway, you okay?."

Tsuzuru stand up and look around. He's not in the weird forest anymore but he's in some dark place, looks like he's in dark place... Lucky thing, Kazunari brought a flashlight.

"Where is this...?" Ask Tsuzuru.

"Inside a cave. I'm kind of surprise to see another cat inside this cave than me and my team!"

_'Cat!?'_

Tsuzuru suddenly touch his head and butt. yeah, now he has cat ear and tail! He also look at Kazunari that already wearing Kuro's costumes. He sigh.

_'...first rabbit, now cat! So this is Adventure for Sardines world huh...'_

Tsuzuru looks around the cave. He's remember that he's not write this plot. Kuro alone In the cave? Really?

"Kuro, did you came to this cave alone...?" Ask Tsuzuru. Kuro (Kazunari) suddenly looks at him.

"...how did you know my name? I didn't even mention my name to you."

"A-ah, umm.... Y-you wearing black clothes! So I just assume your name is Kuro (Black)!"

Kuro (Kazunari) just stares at him and then sigh. The mood is kinda awkward around them. This is Kuro, not the real Kazunari in real life. If it's the real Kazunari, he'll scream or maybe he'll be kind of loud but this Kuro is not that noisy.

"No, I'm not alone. It's just that... I'm separated from my comrades. We want to search another sardine, because one of my comrades, Shiro, said that he want to eat sardines again. We got information that there's sardine in this cave."

_'T-This is the after story...!! Wow! This can be my new ideas!'_

"However... This cave is full of booby trap... And because of that, we separated from each other." Said Kuro (Kazunari), sigh again.

"Kuroo!!"

Another familiar voice came. Looking at the source, there's another person running towards them.

_'Yuki in Shiro's clothes!'_

"Shiro! You okay?? Did you find the others?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I found Nora and Tama before but they have gone looking for Mike!"

_'Nora, Tama and Mike... So Muku, Misumi and Tenma are here too!'_

"As I thought, it's really Kuro! I'm glad I'm finally meet you!! ...and who's is this?" Ask Shiro (Yuki), pointing to Tsuzuru.

"Ah yes, what's your name?" Ask Shiro (Kazunari) "You know my name, and it's time for me to know your name."

"I'm Tsu--" Tsuzuru almost said his real name and then he cover his mouth.

"Tsu?" Ask Shiro (Yuki)

 _'what's done is done...' "_ Yeah, I'm Tsu."

"Okay, nice to meet you Tsu!" Said Shiro (Yuki).

"Okay, Tsu and Shiro, we need to stick together and be carefull with your feet, this place is full of booby trap! Who knows you stepped on pitfall--"

"AAAAAA!!!!"

Right after Kuro (Kazunari) finish his sentence, Tsuzuru suddenly stepped on some kind of weird ground and then fall into the pitfall.

But when he almost hit the ground, someone catch him.

"Good work, Wolf!!"

"That's was close! Hey, you still alive??"

Two familiar sounds makes Tsuzuru open his eyes. Now, in front of him is Omi and Taichi, wearing costumes from Strangers play and damn, Taichi really looks like a girl!

Tsuzuru looks around, the cave is changing to deserted place.

"Man, you can't talk?" Ask Wolf (Omi).

"Wolf, don't be like that! I think he's just tired!" Said Zero (Taichi).

Tsuzuru still got silent and he tried to sit down but he feels his body is really hurt.

"Ack! M-my body hurts... What happen...?" Ask Tsuzuru.

"You were getting beaten up with some gang before so we came to help you. Also even though he already came to help you, you walking towards that hill, lucky thing Wolf stopped you." Said Zero (Taichi) while (he/she) bandage Tsuzuru's wounds.

_'why my character setting is so bad...?'_

"You're so weak! That's why we can't leave you!" Said Wolf (Omi).

"Wolf! Stop being mean! Anyway, we already built a tent for you. First thing, you need some rest, okay?" Said Zero (Taichi) with smile.

Tsuzuru just nod and go inside the tent. His body is really hard to move and he decide to sleep. But when he close his eyes--

"Oya, as I thought, you really love to sleep."

Another ( ~~annoying~~ ) familiar sound with familiar tone. Tsuzuru suddenly open his eyes. There's Homare, standing in front of him.

"Oh, you wakes up! Get ready, you need to prepare Shiki-sama breakfast, chef." Said Homare and gets out from the room.

_'Homare said 'Shiki-sama'...? Don't tell me, this is... Winter Troupe second play, the mystery play...? So this Homare is Sagishima?'_

Tsuzuru still sitting on the bed, while he's process everything. His surrounding changes to some of luxurious room. His body also feels so light.

"Chef, I'm afraid Shiki-sama will wakes up any minutes now. You need to get ready." Said Homare in front of the door.

"R-right away!"

In a jiff, Tsuzuru wears the chef clothes that in the closet. After that, he hurriedly goes to the kitchen and makes some simple breakfast for Shiki (Hisoka).

"Ah right, I want to tell you that you just need to makes him fried rice, you don't need to makes him dessert because today we will be going to Kusanagi residence." Said Sagishima (Homare).

_'This is... The story start after this...'_

Tsuzuru nod and then working on the fried rice. When he's done with the fried rice, he felt someone touching his back.

"WHO!?"

"Relax, chef, it just me." Said Shiki (Hisoka).

"Don't scare me like that--AAAAAA!!!"

Without warning, Hisoka turned on the StunGun and place it on Tsuzuru's back. In a flash, Tsuzuru fall down to the ground.

"...where did you get that, Shiki-sama?"

"In your closet."

"Yare yare."

•

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

The one and only woman, the director, yell at the duo spies.

"...it's Chikage's. Not my fault..."

"You're the one who suggest it, sleepyhead!"

"WHAT IF TSUZURU DIES!?" Said Citron. "He's has the strongest tsukkomi! I can't do my Manzai if he dies!!"

"You worried about that...?" Ask Itaru.

"He's not die nor dying... he's sleeping." Said Azami.

"Can I draw triangle on his face??"

"No Misumi, you can't. Anyway, please don't do this again, you two! If you do this again, I'll give you punishment!" Said Izumi. Everyone in the room get silent. Izumi is the only woman but heck, her punishment is more scarier than Sakyo's.

"...what kind of punishment...?" Ask Azami.

"Heh, you'll see it. Well, I'll give my punishment IF they DOES this kind of thing, AGAIN."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next?


	3. Third Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for all Troupes Third play! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad grammars! Tell me if you find any typos! Enjoy!

Two weeks ago, Mika's letter said that there's some new spices called "unknown spices". No one know what it's taste and no one know if it's safe or not. Guy told Chikage about it and Chikage who seems curious said that Mika must send the spices so that Chikage can test it.

And today, the spices came along with Tangerine's present for his big brother, Citron.

Chikage test the new spices. He makes a plate of curry with it. Yes, just a plate, to test it if this spices is safe or not. It's turn out pretty well! It's has good smells but...

"It's smells good but the colour..." Said Guy "...it's purple and green..."

"Is this thing really safe to eat...?" Ask Kumon, the spicy lovers, looking at the Curry.

"...I think we need to test it." Said Chikage, holding his chin. "Say, Kumon. As the same people who don't like sweets, would you like to try it?"

"WHY ME!? Ah, sorry, I raised my voice! But, why me? You're the one who made it, Chikage-san! Do you want to kill me??"

"Kumon is right, Utsuki. We don't know if this spices are safe or not. Also, you don't want entire Hyodo family and entire Mankai Company, hates you right? Especially Summer Troupe and Juza." Said Guy.

"...Guess you right. But how we test it safe or not if there's no one that willing to eat it...?"

"...how about, we makes Director eat it?" Ask Chikage.

"...really, Chikage-san? Do you want all of us hates you?"

"Utsuki, if you do that, you'll get murdered by all of us, because everyone love Director."

"Yeah, I know. I love her too. But what should we do with this curry?"

The trio just got silent and looking at the 'suspicious Curry'. They don't know what to do with the curry. Suddenly, they heard another footsteps coming to the kitchen.

"...So tired and hungry..." Said Tsuzuru with tired face walking along with Kazunari, Citron, Misumi and Homare.

"What an unusual group..." Said Chikage.

"You know, RonRon said that he want to do comedic street act, and guess what?? Tsuzuroon doing tsukkomi for about 2 hours!"

"No wonder Minagi is really tired." Said Guy.

"...not to mention, I'm hungry..." Said Tsuzuru, sitting with a sigh.

"Oya, what an aesthetic looking curry! Oh, the fragnance is also beautifull! Here, Tsuzuru-kun, you're hungry right! Open your mouth!" Said Homare who suddenly pick up the Curry and take a spoon to Tsuzuru's mouth.

"wait! that'sー"

Too late. Before Chikage could warn him, Tsuzuru already take a bite in his mouth. But first, nothing happen. Tsuzuru smiles.

"It's yumー"

and suddenly, Tsuzuru fall into the ground.

"...we're in big trouble if Director knows about this..."

•••

Tsuzuru closes his eyes. He smells something burn. The strong smells makes his eyes open! The smoke is everywhere and makes he hard to see.

"FIREー"

"ーMaster...? You awake."

"Citron-san?"

"Citron? Master, do you mean the fruit called citrus? Do you want me to buy citrus tomorrow with Colt?"

' _Citron called me master...? Colt...?'_

Tsuzuru got silent. The smokes slowly gone and his surrounding is really clear. He can see clearly right now. He's in somekind of place that's looks like a place that combined a workshop and a lab. And he saw Citron wearing S's costumes.

But he have to makes sure something.

"S?" He called Citron with S.

"Yes, master."

' _Again? Now I'm in Clockwork heart world??_ '

"TEACHER!! YOU OKAY??"

From afar, Tsuzuru can hear Sakuya's voice. He's coming towards him with Colt's costimen and a worry face.

"Teacher, you okay!? What was that sound?" Ask Colt (Sakuya).

"I-I'm fine, Sa-I mean, Colt!"

"Master want to make another machine and then it's explode." Said S (Citron).

"Again? Master, please be carefull! Anyway, what do you combineー" ask Colt (Sakuya) as he walking towards the source of explosion. But before he can talk, Colt suddenly run and hugging Tsuzuru and S (Citron).

"What happenー"

"ーIT'S GONNA EXPLODE AGAIー"

_**ーBOOOOM!!!** _

The machine is explode again, Tsuzuru fall to the ground and touch his head.

"OUCH!!"

"Ya 'kay?" Another familiar sound coming in front of him. When he looks up, he saw Misumi and Muku looking at him.

"Misumi-san...? Muku...?"

"Who's that? another pirates??"

"Captain, I think he's drunk."

_'pirates!? Wait, does that means...'_

Tsuzuru looks around, his surrounding is completely different from before. Now he's on the boat, he notices that Misumi wearing Sky's costume, and Muku wearing Henry's costume. He's also wearing some pirates kind clothes.

_'Now that you mention it, it's night...'_

"Ya weird! If ya tired, just go 'n gettin' some sleep! I'll take the patrol!" Said Captain Sky (Misumi).

"You're always too kind, Captain. But you need some sleep too, comrades!" Said Henry (Muku).

Tsuzuru nod "Thank you, Captain. Henry too."

"Nah, no need to thank' me! We're comradesー"

"ーCAPTAIN! BAD NEWS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" Scream Jhonny (Tenma) from afar.

"Shit." Using his binocural, Captain Sky looks there's enemy boat across him. "Henry, you and Jhonny prepares tiny boat for our escape. Don't forget to wake up Francoise (Yuki)."

"Yes, Captain!"

Henry (Muku) gone, talking to Jhonny. Suddenly, Captain Sky (Misumi) holding his hand.

"Comrades... No, Tsuzuru."

"...!!" Tsuzuru surpires to hear this Captain Sky (Misumi) calling his real name. Or, this is really Misumi?

"C-Captain Sky...? No, Misumi-san...?"

"Tsuzuru, I'll help you escape this situation!"

Misumi thrown Tsuzuru in to the sea.

"WAIー"

It's too sudden, it's hard for Tsuzuru try to hold his balance, not to mention the wave is really strong. He's trying his best but then he felt tired and sank in the sea.

He closes his eyes, still feeling the water around him.

"Boy, you okay?"

A familiar voice suddenly talk in front of him. Tsuzuru not open his eyes, but he realize his surrounding changes. He didn't feels the sea anymore, but he heard rain.

_'now... Which world I transported...?'_

Slowly, Tsuzuru open his eyes. There's Sakyo in front of him, wearing Kazama's costume. It's raining so hard and Kazama (Sakyo) handing him an umbrella.

_'...Ah, Autumn Troupe third play...'_

"Boy, can you move your body?

Tsuzuru tried to speak, but he felt too tired to speak. He also notices that it's really hard to move his own body. He can feels the pain at his entire body.

"I'm too old to doing this. But I can't left you alone." Said Kazama (Sakyo). He suddenly carries Tsuzuru on his back. Tsuzuru really can't speak nor moving his body. He want to ask how he end up like that.

"If you curious, some gang were bullied you before, and they makes you faint. Lucky thing you're still alive."

_'...why my caracther setting is so unlucky...?'_

"You can sleep on my back. I'll bring you to Tatsuta family so you I can train you and can work with us. Everything will be fine."

Kazama's (Sakyo) voice is really warm even though it's so stiff. It's just sounds like a father that worried to his son. Tsuzuru smiles and nod, also slowly close his eyes.

Tsuzuru feels at peace. Warm feelings full his body. Butー

ー"HEY, WAKES UP!"

Surprised with the voice, Tsuzuru suddenly open his eyes. This time, he's saw Azuma wearing Reo Kuto's costume.

_'Nocturnality's world... Though, I feels safe in Ginji the Wanderer's world'_

"Geez, you really are sleepyhead! Really, we need to run from this headout!" Said Reo (Azuma).

"Why we need to run, AzuーI mean, Reo-san?"

"That's Ryohei Izumi (Tsumugi) is back to hunt the vampires! Quickly! You can transform to bat!"

_'T-transform!? Did I write that the vampire can transform as bat in this story...?'_

"You're not going to transform?" Ask Reo (Azuma). Tsuzuru give him awkward smiles.

"W-why don't you transform, Reo-san??"

"I need to fight that Ryohei!" Said Reo (Azuma) and go out, he's running in speed. Tsuzuru on the other hand, suddenly stand up and trying to catch up Reo.

"AーI mean, Reo-san!! Wait for meー"

ーJleb.

Tsuzuru frost. He felt an amazing pain on his back. Something sharp yet tiny getting into his back. He felt another presence behind him.

"A-akhー"

Tsuzuru didn't fall down nor he scream or cry, but the pain on his back makes him shutter. Slowly, Tsuzuru turn his face.

Ryouhei Izumi (Tsumugi), smiling with his evil smile. Yandere smile. Yandere Tsumugi yet it's scary. Ryouhei whispering some words to Tsuzuru.

"Got you, Vampire. Now gone and die."

•••

"AAAAAAAー"

Tsuzuru screaming. He open his eyes and suddenly sitting on his bed. Yes, he realize now he's in his own room.

"M-my room...? This is really my room...?"

"TSUZURU-KUN!!"

There's director, standing in front of the door, with her worried face.

"Tsuzuru-kun, you okay!? I heard you screaming! Oh my god, your face is really pale!"

Izumi, the only girl, touch Tsuzuru's face and checking his temperature. It's feels like Tsuzuru have a new mother.

"Diretor, is this really director...?"

"Of course it's me, you silly!"

Tsuzuru smiles. He hold his tears and give Director his best glad smiles.

"...I'm back, Director!"

"...Did you have nightmare?"

"Kinda like that. Ah, where's Masumi?" Ask Tsuzuru, he realize his dark roomates is not in the room.

"Well, I ask him to supervise the people who makes you sleep. You eat Chikage's new curry and that curry contains something that makes people sleep. Don't worry, I give them punishment."

Tsuzuru justs smiling and don't want to ask what her punishment.

"they deserve that. Last time you faint because of Chikage-san's (and Hisoka's) fault. This time you sleep because of Chikage-san's curry. Even though it's Homare-san's fault but I'll give Chikage-san's double punishment."

Again, Tsuzuru just smiling and sweatdropped.

"Tsuzuru~ I bring some Onigiri~" said Masumi, walking into the room.

"I'll go to check the dorm. Rest well, Tsuzuru-kun! And Misumi-kun, thank you for bring him food!"

"Hehe~"

"Thank you, Director!"

Tsuzuru watches Director left the room, and his eyes watching the triangluar lovers walking towards him.

"Ne, Tsuzuru~"

"What is it, Misumi-san?"

"Sorry for throwing you to the sea."

Tsuzuru surprised. He got silent and looking at Misumi.

"H-how did youー"

"Hehe~" Misumi just give him smile. Tsuzuru sigh and smiling.

"You really are something, Misumi-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Next??


End file.
